Golf club heads may include wood-type club heads (e.g., drivers and fairway woods), iron-type club heads (e.g., irons and wedges), and putter-type club heads. Golf club head designs vary and generally aim to optimize head center of gravity position and increase club head moment of inertia. The head center of gravity position affects performance characteristics of the golf club including direction, trajectory, distance, and spin of the golf ball. Increased club head moment of inertia increases the consistency of ball trajectory and direction for off-center hits. Many golf club heads are designed to optimize head center of gravity position and increase club head moment of inertia by using weighting ports or inserts. These designs may require complicated manufacturing and assembly processes and do not easily allow for optimization of head center of gravity position with precision. In addition, use of weighting ports can affect the overall aerodynamics of the club head. Therefore, there is a need in the art for the ability to distribute weight of golf club heads more precisely to optimize center of gravity positions and increase club head moment of inertia.
For illustrative purposes, the drawings described above may not represent actual scaling of the size of the coating or plurality of coatings relative to the club head size. For example, the coating thickness to club head thickness ratio may be shown as larger in the drawings than the actual coating thickness to club head thickness ratio per the dimensions disclosed within the detailed description.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.